Vivian Heart
by BrishBrush
Summary: I'm not good at these things, just please check inside, they don't give me enough words! There's Fax, and IggyXOC, and other pairings, and other hints of pairings. No Miggy. The only reason it isn't M is because there's no lemon, so young eyes away !
1. Chapter 1

**_This story follows the hypothetical that The Flock stayed in DC with Anne(and she didn't suck), and Jeb sends my OC Vivian heart after them to spy on them. At this point, all of them are three years older. Max, Fang, and Iggy are all seventeen, Nudge is fourteen, Gazzy is eleven, and Angel is nine. It contains both Fissa and Mam(Sax?), but that quickly turns to Fax, and hints of Vang and Miggy, but that also remedies itself rather quickly, turning into Viggy. It sounds like a whorefest, I know, but it really isn't like that. D: It follows the perspectives of Vivian and Max, with an occasional interlude Fang and Iggy's perspectives. I promise I won't talk this much in later chapters, I just have a lot to say that I couldn't in the description.  
>Uh, I do not own Maximum Ride, or any of the characters, but I do own Vivian Heart and her alter-ego, and this version of the story.<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>'The lioness stalks her prey...'<em>

This was all I could think of as I hid in the shadows of a filthy ally, watching a man watch a woman. She was beautiful. Tall, blonde, modest but carried herself confidently. Anybody could see why this creep chose her to stalk. She was out of his league, too. He most likely worked in a blindingly florescent office as another minor cog in the company, and another piece of unnoticeable drywall to society. He was coming up behind her, trying to find the right moment to pull that rag over her mouth while she walked, unsuspecting. I did this as well, waiting for just the right moment to bring him the surprise of his life. He was in for Hell. At least, that's what I thought.

At about six meters away, I walked out of the shadows, making sure the stepping from my boots was heard. I stopped in the middle of the ally-way, resting my hands on my hips and stretching my wings out as far as I could in the tiny ally. The man whipped around to face me, ready to attack whoever dared disturb his carefully planned strategy. He stopped dead, though, his features twisting into a mixture of fear and surprise. The girl he was stalking walked on in ignorance, but he looked like he was ready to piss himself.

"Archangel Gabrielle..." He gasped. I smirked. The way my name rolled off of the tongues of the scum of the earth made the adrenaline course through my body in the most pleasant of ways. He bolted, running in the opposite direction. I grinned, and flew up, planning to dive towards him in a flashy display and swoop him up into the air. Just as I was about to dive, though, I heard a terrible screeching erupt from somewhere. Wind whipped around me, the sound of helicopter blades cutting through air and a huge spotlight clicked on.

I looked up, up at the chopper. Inside? I man in a suit, grinning evilly at me. An Eraser. Confused, I look down at the criminal. He was grinning in horrible satisfaction as he glared up at me. At this point I realize what this is. A big, fat trap. I growl, and try desperately to find a place to fly, but there is no where to go, and I can't hear anything. _This is futile..._ I think before a sharp pain pierces my neck. The corners of my vision fade in, and I begin to fall. The last thing I hear is "Goodnight, Gabrielle", and the last thing I see is the trampoline meant to catch me as I plummet to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>It is 1998, and a young girl is on the floor, rasping breathlessly. Sweat pours down her forehead, and her cheeks are wet with salty tears. She has a metal device cuffed to her ankle, and wires that run from it to her forehead. Her fists clench and unclench as she tries to bare the pain of not only her exhaustion, but the low current of electricity coursing through her body. <em>

"_Давай, двигаться." Says a voice to the girl. The electricity increases, and she bites her lip to prevent a scream from ripping it's way out of her throat. She gets up, and unfolds her wings. She begins to fly. _

_This girl is an experiment, a branch of the Angel Experiment project. __Jeb__Batchelder the scientist is in Russia, observing the behaviors of his only experiment that is used purely for testing. Vivian Heart was created in Russia out of a test tube so that anything they thought of trying on their human-born subject would have been tested first. Right now, they are testing her on her ability to withstand the horrible headaches and the inter-neurological communication. This was later used on a different subject after being proven to work on Vivian._

_Feedback was heard, her head throbs and she seethes, dropping to the ground. A whitecoat walks over to her, his deep Russian voice piercing her eardrums harshly. "__Вставай, попробуйте еще раз.__" He says, kicking her in the side. Her head pounds, but she rises slowly, and tries to fly again. The headache gets stronger, and she gasps, falling down feet away from where she started. Electricity. Sobbing. She tried to claw at the device on her ankle, but she only get shocked at a higher voltage. The voice in her head tells her to keep going, that's she's special. She picks herself up, goes into the air. It rewards her with compliments. Tells her she is special. She knows what she is, though, and curses at him in her native tongue. _

_The headaches become stronger, and then she goes numb. She feels nothing, and she's about to faint, but she pushes, harder, harder. _

_'Remarkable!' The voice tells her, in unison with the Russian that is being spoken to her. She flinches, and drops to the ground, unconsciously giving up on what she was here for. _

"_В-фигня.__" She mumbles faintly before loosing consciousness._

* * *

><p>I bolted awake, sweating profusely. It took me a moment to realize that is was all a horrible nightmare. Although, upon glancing around, I realize that it's also a reality. I am at the school. I can tell by the bed, the walls, the equipment. This is no normal hospital. I calm my breath as I look down at my arm. There is an IV stuck into it, feeding me painkillers. At first I think. <em>'Well fuck, they dropped me...' <em>But then I remembered that it was more likely that I needed it then not. Knowing where I was... I wondered how long I had been out. I pulled the IV out of my arm, very carefully, and pressed my index finger over the wound. Then I pulled the heart monitor off my stomach and got out of my bed. It was at this point that I felt my stomach, stiff and wrapped up. I gasped.

"No way..." I muttered, stumbling over to the bandage cabinet. It dawned on me that they performed some sort of surgery on me. I growled, but proceeded to fumble around for something to press over my arm. I settled on a cotton ball and a band-aid. Suddenly, an alarm went off. I looked around frantically. It was the heart monitor. It had flat-lined. A team of nurses rushed in and picked me up, shoving me into my bed and strapping me down. Soon, a familiar face showed himself. Jeb.

Jeb, the bastard. I hated him, and everything about him. He strode over, dismissing the nurses. They closed the door behind themselves and left me alone. There wasn't a thing in the world I wouldn't rather be doing then being strapped to a bed, alone in a room with Jeb. Why? Ask my stomach. He, however, seemed to have the sullen look of 'I come in peace' on his face. I sneered.

"What do you want with me?" I spat. He raised an eyebrow.

"Vivian. Still as feisty as ever, I see." He remarked, a sad smile on his face.

"With good reason, вы задницу." I remarked. He chuckled, brushing off the foreign-tongued insult. He walked closer, resting his hand on the bed bar.

"Vivian, I am prepared to offer you your freedom." He said. I gave him a look that said 'Go on...' And he nodded. "You must be a spy for me. Spy on The Flock, and I will-"

"No." I remarked flatly. I'd have nothing to do with his most successful. There was something about them ,as a unit that really pissed me off. Plus, I didn't want to hang around two children, a blind kid, a brooding emo, and their self righteous but ever humble leader, Max. Max, being the heroine, I had learned her name fast with the constant pressure of her being better then me. I could care less what the rest of their names where. Jeb frowned at my clear irritation.

"Listen, you could get your freedom. You will never be chased or hunted or tested on again." He said. Tempting, sure, but I didn't believe him.

"I had my freedom. Without your 'permission'." I remarked.

"And look where it got you. Just think about it, Vivian." He remarked. I shook my head. His face turned soft. "I'm afraid you have no choice. With that chip in you, you will always be tracked, and we won't give you up without equal compensation." He said. Great. Now mere information on them was worth more then me. I hung my head.

"Okay." I remarked. He smiled, and walked over to the corner of the room.

"Great!" He said. "In anticipation of your compliance, I have packed your bags. It has a prepaid cellphone with my number only, your police radio, bandages, painkillers, and a credit card. Your account password is your Alias." He remarked, plopping the bag on my bed, and walking up to my restraints. He began to unstrap me. "You've also been enrolled in their school, to observe them on a more personal level, and give you the opportunity to gain their trust. I've packed your paperwork and the check for your uniform. Don't reveal yourself there, but make sure they see you when you're out, and make sure they make the connection." He said, unstrapping my arms, and moving to my legs.

"How do I get them to notice if I can't reveal myself in school?" I asked. He smirked.

"Be yourself. Be the flashy, crime fighting girl you've been since you last escaped, Archangel Gabrielle." He said, finishing up the unstrapping. He said the Alias I go by in sarcasm. "The second you hear a major crime, go for it as fast as possible, and make a scene." He said.

"How do you know they'll ask me to stay with them?" I asked.

"Because I know Max." He said. I scoffed, and got up from my bed. Then I felt a pain in my side. The killers where wearing off.

"Hey, by the way, what did you do to me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just a few minor surgeries we didn't get to complete before you took off on us last time." He said. That meant he didn't want to tell me.

"Well, alright. Get out so I can change." I remarked. He nodded, and opened the door.

"Be careful flying, you might pop the stitches." He said before leaving. I growled under my breath. I pulled my gown off effortlessly, and then quickly garbed myself in my black hero costume. I slipped the boots and mask on, and then completed it with my pink wig. I made sure to stick to the shadows as I exited the building, and then took off for Washinton D.C., thinking Hell, this may be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I parted my lips to let a sigh escape. It was a sigh of contentment. If I where to look down, vast forest. To my left, Nudge flew, and to my right, Fang. The wind in my feathers felt very refreshing, and was much needed. Everything was just so nice right now. Fang dipped, to the right, making a sharp turn. I looked at him in slight confusion.

"What's up?" I asked, turning with him. Nudge stopped talking for a second, turning in curiosity. Fang glanced up at me.

"We should head back. It's getting late." He remarked, banking into a complete u-turn an heading back towards Anne's house. I looked up at the moon. It was completely full tonight. Nudge frowned, giving me a sympathetic look before she followed Fang. I sighed, and did the same.

We landed silently on the dock, and headed for the house. I was pretty surprised that Iggy wanted to stay in this time. He and Gazzy wanted to stay with Anne, which is unusual. I guess since we'd been out flying all weekend, they just wanted to relax.

When we walked in, the smell of cookies was in the air. Fang, Nudge and I walked quietly into the living room, where Iggy and Gazzy where talking, and Anne was watching the news. Gazzy glanced up as we came in.

"Where's Angel?" Nudge asked.

"Ah, she went to bed early tonight." Iggy remarked, taking a bite of fresh cookie. Fang sat down in a chair and tuned in to the TV, and Nudge leaned over the couch, sparking a discussion with Gazzy. I smiled at my little family. We had been here a while, and it was awefully nice.

"I'm going to go see if theres any cookie dough left." I mumbled to Fang and made my way to the kitchen. I walked in, taking my shoes off. I loved the way the cool floor felt on my feet, especially after flying. I looked around for the bowl, but frowned when I saw it was lying in the sink, waterlogged.

Before I let out a groan of annoyance, I was promptly interrupted.

"Max, come here." Fang yelled from the living room. I raised an eyebrow.

"You gotta see this!" Nudge gasped. I made my way out of the kitchen and into the living room, pulling a hair tie off my wrist and pulling the long locks into a ponytail at the nape of my neck. I walked up beside Nudge, and rested my hands on the back of the couch.

"Guys what' going-" I began, but was quickly shushed. I looked towards where everybody else seemed to be looking at. On the television, they where showing footage of a girl with...wings!

"Reporters confirm that this was not government authority that shot down the masked woman, but in fact a private facility. We received this footage of the one we've come to know as Archangel Gabrielle, falling from her seemingly rightful place in the sky down to a trampoline after being hit with a tranquilizer dart." I gasped, pulling my hand over my mouth in shock. Mainly because, well, not only did somebody else manage to escape, but that she was so open about herself. I supposed the mask she wore provided some anonymity, though. "The suspect she was pursuing was arrested shortly after she was shot down, but the victim decided not to press charges. Nobody has seen her since last Wednesday when she was shot down. In other news..."

I furrowed my brow as the news went off to something else for the time being. Fang was looking off with a cross expression, clearly in deep thought. Anne got up out of her seat to go check on the other batch cookies. She clearly didn't want to be around any of us at the moment. Everything was eerily quiet as we all thought about what we had just seen. Gazzy huffed, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I didn't know we could be superheros in disguise!" Iggy said, grinning. Apparently, he had stolen Gazzy's words right out of his mouth because Gazzy shut up immediately. I gave a small chuckle. Fang was still, well, anyone else would say emotionless, but I could tell he was concerned. Nudge's face lit up.

"Maybe if we ever see her, we can form our own superhero team! Like the Justice Team or something like that. We could be...The Justice Flock! And we could soar around, all over the place and fight crime with that girl. We could wear crazy outfits with masks and wigs and-"

"No, we can't." Fang said. Everybody stopped, and looked over at him. I knew what he meant. I knew why he said that, I was guessing I had to clarify.

"She's been taken by the school. We'll never see her again." I remarked, crossing my arms.

"But what if she escapes like we did?" Gazzy asked.

"We can't reveal ourselves to anybody, so, that's a no. Unless we're absolutely sure we can trust her." I said.

"Which is unlikely..." Iggy remarked, pulling his hand to his chin in thought.

"Maybe we can go and save her..." I heard a small voice say. I whip around. There Angel is, standing on the first step and rubbing her eyes sleepily. I gave a sympathetic smile.

"No, Angel, we can't-"

"We helped those other experiments escape. That's why we have Total...can't we-" Angel was interrupted by the severe tone of Fang in deep thought.

"This doesn't pertain to us. We'll jut leave it be..." Fang said. I furrowed my brow, and looked over at him. He knew I wasn't used to him giving the orders. Then again, he also knew I wouldn't have the courage to outright say no. Angel's face turned from hopeful to sad. I frowned, and walked over to her.

"Here, let me tuck you back in." I said, picking her up. I walked up the steps at a faster then normal pace, because I could tell I had eyes on me. Once in Angel's room, I set her down on her bed. I went through my normal routine of tucking her in, thinking about the girl on the television. Then my thoughts strayed off into school. The weekend was over today, school started again tomorrow. I'd have to deal with Fang's stupid girlfriend hover over him whenever I tried to-

"Don't worry about her, Max..." Angel's soft voice remared, interrupting my thoughts. I glanced up at her. "Fang doesn't like her all that much anyway, you know?" She said, yawning. "I mean, he likes you a lot more." She said, closing her eyes. I felt my face heat up slightly, and then my mouth curve up into a gentle smile.

"I'm not worried..." I remarked, kissing her lightly on the forehead. She smiled before drifting off. I drew the curtain around her bed, and turned the light off. I walked down the stairs, where Gazzy was cramming cookies into his mouth, and Iggy was looking off into space. Well, he always was looking off into space, but now he was clearly in deep thought. Fang seemed irritated, and bumped into me on his way upstairs.

"Ah, sorry..." I mumbled. He looked down at me, his eyes softened, but he walked by me and up the stairs, merely muttering something about going to bed, and school. I sighed, andsat down on the couch next to Iggy. Gazzy yawned.

"I'm gonna go to bed." He mumbled. I looked over at the clock. It was only ten. I frowned. I supposed we all needed to get our sleep for school tomorrow. And not even a minute after I sat down, I got back up. I heard Iggy chuckling.

"What?" I asked. He grinned. "I'm sorry, Iggy, you don't smell like B.O. I'm just tired." He laughed a little harder, and took a cookie off the plate.

"No problem, Max." He remarked before biting into it. The thoughtful look on his face returned. I shrugged it off and headed upstairs for the night.

As I was changing, I realized the reality of how gross I was from flying all day. I sighed, and instead of slipping into my pajamas, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, heading for the bathroom. I turned the water on hot, and it felt good on my skin. Flying took a lot out of you, which is why we bird kids always ate so much. But still, my back and chest muscles where sore, and the heat felt really good on them. I sighed, and got out, drying myself off and wrapping up in the towel. I walked into my room and headed to my dresser, discarding the towel and reaching for my pajamas.

"Oh, thanks for saying hi." I hear. I whip around, clutching my folded pajamas to my chest.

"Iggy! Get out!" I yelp in surprise. He's sitting on my bed, as if waiting for me.

"What? Why?" He asked. I squeak in rage.

"Get out get out get out!" I say vehemently. "I'm naked!" I see red wash over his face, but his dumbfounded expression turned into irritation.

"I can't see, you idiot." He remarked. "And in the amount of time it took for you to scream for me to get out, you could have changed." He said.

"It's the psychological aspect, Iggy." I remarked. At this point, I was yanking my pajama pants on, red with embarrassment. I pulled my tee over my torso and shot him a death glare.

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't feel the hole you're burning into my skull with your eyes." He sighed, reclining on my bed.

"What do you want?" I hissed, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to know something..." He said. "About this superhero girl. What does she look like?" He asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"She's got pink hair and a black suit with a black mask." I said, my eyebrow twitching in mild irritation. He furrowed his brow.

"No, I mean, what does she _look_ like?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well, cameras do no justice, but I can try to describe her." I said. "Her hair was shoulder-length, pink, and shiney. I think it was a wig. He suit had lots of buckles and straps, and she wore a black mask that covered her eye. From what I could see, though, she was very pale, and she had very full lips. Her wings where, well, the where just like yours. They where large, and a soft gray color." I said. He smiled.

"That's nice." He remarked, sitting up and getting off the bed. He began to leave my room, but before he did, he looked-sorta looked-over his shoulder.

"Thanks Max." He said. It was my turn to smile. I was normally Iggy's eyes, and he normally appreciated it very much.

_I shook my head, and walked to my bedroom light, flipping it off. I needed to get some sleep. And what great sleep it was. _

_I woke up the next morning to my alarm, being ridiculously obnoxious. I sighed, and rolled out of bed. I got dressed and brushed my hair and my teeth. I groaned. A shower would have been good to wake me up, but I showered last night. I pulled my uniform on, and walked over to Nudge's room. _

_"Wake up, sweetie-" I began. To my surprised, Nudge was awake. She had ben tying her tye when I walked in. "Oh. You're awake..." I mumbled. She nodded. _

_"Anne woke me up half an hour ago." I felt my fist go into an automatic clench. _

_"Oh really?" I mumbled from the doorway._

_"Yeah, she woke me and Angel up too." Gazzy said from behind me. I growled. _

_"Awesome." I muttered. I already knew full well that Fang was awake, so I walked into Iggy's room. To my surprise, Anne had not woken up the blind bird kid. I shook him awake. A grin swept over his face. _

_"Morning, ___mom___." He said sarcastically. He wouldn't let go that one time...Fang told him about it. I shook the thought away and helped him out of bed. _

_"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bacey." I said._

_"Hey..." He muttered. "Don't tease me like that. Anne doesn't make us eggs and bacon on the weekdays..." He said, yawning. I snickered and left his room. Everybody was up and at it already, and now we had time to spare. We all piled into Anne's car as she drove us to school relatively early. Apparently she needed to be somewhere earlier then normal, and had to drop us off. It made sense to me now that she woke everyone up. _

_We pulled into the school into the school round about, and she dropped us off. Right when we got in, Fang went to his class. This year, we still had the same classes. Fang and Iggy still had the same first hour, and the rest of us where split up. The difference was that now, Fang and Nudge always went to class right when we got into school, and Iggy normally stuck around with Gazzy, while I chatted with Angel. We made a routine out of this the last few years. It was rather nice. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Angel tugging on my sleeve._

_"Max...Max!" She said. I snapped to her attention._

_"What?" I asked. She pointed._

_"I can't hear that girl's thoughts!" She remarked. I looked off to where she was pointing. A girl with dark brown hair was rounding the corner, looking nervously over at us. I smiled, and began to wave, but she ducked out of sight. _

_"That was weird." I mumbled._

_"Didn't you hear me?" Angel said, a lightly upset undertone in her voice. "I can't hear her thoughts, it's really weird." She said, worried._

_"Angel, I'm sure it will be fine." I said, shrugging. Even then, I had my doubts. It had never happened before—but I didn't assume it was a ___good___ thing. I sighed. I figured if there was anything wrong with her, I'd figure it out by the end of the day, anyway. _


End file.
